


Just talk to me

by Zeearbitrator



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege(videogame)
Genre: M/M, fluffy friendship, practice snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeearbitrator/pseuds/Zeearbitrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Trace just wanted to have the Spetsnaz Operators to be a little more social, especially Fuze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first sorta finished piece of actual fandom writing in YEARS, just never had motivation until now hehehe.

       Jordan sighed, he just tried again to get the quiet Russian Operative talking by asking several questions that ended with nods rather than actual vocal affirmations. The russian didn't even look at him when nodding, Jordan grumbled on how rude it all was. Timur was great talking to although he too would remain quiet when in a group and that just makes things awkward. Jordan is used to having a team communicate vocally because then there were no misinterpretations, no missed cues. Even though his own team have said he was the one doing all the talking Jordan still thinks it is important to have vocal communication.  

  
      Which is why Jordan has spent the last few months trying to get Shuhrat to atleast speak to him when not on a mission. He has tailed the other and tried to be super friendly, he found out quick that was a sure way to literally turn the other into a statue. He tried just walking near him and asking small talk questions usually being answered by silence or nods. Although Jordan has seen improvement it was basically Shuhrat telling him to leave. Timur has tried as well but didn't enjoy the discomfort his teammate showed at being forced into the spotlight. Timur suggested just leaving things alone, shurat will speak when he is ready.

  
        "fine...I tried." Trace wondered if the other male would even notice the absence of endless questions and small talk. 'heh, probably not seems like he is always off into space anyways.' Jordan took one more glance at shuhrat sitting on a bunk tinkering with his cluster charges. He ran back to his own bunk to sleep, he'd been staving off sleep just to talk to the Russian.

  
        Three weeks passed and Trace made sure to avoid Shuhrat as much as he could, during missions Trace kept his serious mode when giving out orders to shuhrat. A big contrast to the friendly orders and reassurances he had given to the other operative before. If Shuhrat noticed anything he was good at hiding it, Trace sighed. He hated being this serious all the time, the others at least would tolerate his small talk.  
                                                                      ----------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------  
        Shuhrat did notice, he would try to tell himself he didn't miss the annoying operative. He'd be lying to himself, Shuhrat had gotten use to the constant talking and questions from Trace. He smiled at how frustrated Trace would get because Shuhrat would only nod at his prying. Shuhrat was annoyed after several missions with how Trace would give him orders in such a serious and cold tone. Months of being overly friendly to overly serious each time they interacted with each other was getting to Shuhrat. He noticed also Trace was actively avoiding him, Shuhrat at first didn't mind this, and he wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed the American after a few days. Missed being talked to like he was already a close friend, Shuhrat wanted to know why the sudden cold shoulder. He did nothing wrong, nothing to make the other angry or atleast he thinks he hasn't.

  
         Steeling himself Shurat prepared to confront Trace about all this, he didn't like starting conversations but he really did want to know what changed. Opening the door to the other dormatory Shuhrat was face to face with Jordan, The shorter operative was still for a moment before making a noise and moved to the side.

  
        "Sorry let me move out of your way," Jordan sighed and waited, when he saw the Russian not moving he couldn't help but get annoyed. "I'm sorry do you need me to leave the room BEFORE you can come in?" Jordan started to move towards the door and Shuhrat intending to leave the room even if it meant pushing the other aside.

  
         "Why are you so mean so quickly?" Shuhrat blushed wondering if he even conveyed what he wanted in english correctly, he stepped back and bowed his head. He waited for the other to reply hoping to get a good reason for Jordan's unfriendliness.

  
        "So now you want to talk, and it isn't even a mission. I'm surprised but really I wasn't the one refusing to talk for what...three months? And you are calling me mean for being serious on missions?" Jordan crossed his arms and stared at the taller operator. Huffing in annoyance, "I got tired of not being replied to Shuhrat, I am sure even you would get mad after awhile." Jordan tried to walk past the other only to be caught way off guard as Shuhrat grabbed his forearm.

  
        "I am sorry, I am not...use to talking so freely." Shuhrat still looked to the ground as he stopped Jordan from leaving. "I...miss...I don't know what I miss but I do. And I want whatever it was back." Shuhrat looked up to Jordan's face to see what he would do, Jordan was good at hiding his emotions. Shuhrat waited...the silence was making him panic in his mind.

  
        "Heh...so if I start talking to you again how bout you be alittle more talkative then? I won't be mr. serious pants anymore, how bout that?" Jordan smiled, the russian came to him and asked for this, he was surprised. Jordan was use to having a good sense of things but this really did surprise him. Jordan grabbed the hand still holding onto him and shook it. "is it a deal Fuze man?" Jordan laughed, it was a little nickname he would call Shuhrat around others, he never did call him that directly until now. 

       "serious pants?" Shuhrat asked aloud and it made Jordan laugh, it was infectious and Shuhrat smiled. Jordan still held his hand and this made Shuhrat feel something strange, it wasn't a bad feeling, he never felt something like it before. Jordan pulled Shuhrat into a friendly and quick embrace.

        "Ok buddy, let's be friends." Jordan smiled


End file.
